Confident
by Gaaras-Gothic-Ninja-Sappy-Sue
Summary: Sequal to Innocent. Gaara finds himself doing a job with the director and "actor" who scarred him. Only Gaara is different this time. A tribute to Gaara's Birthday, and still a borderline crack-fic.


**Confident**

* * *

"Well, well, well. I remember you."

A smile. Confident. "I remember you."

Chuckling. "You've made quite a name for yourself, haven't you?"

A look to the side. Mocking. "I suppose so."

Eyes Narrow. "What do they call you now…? _Lolita_?"

Shrugging his shoulders. "They call me a lot of things."

Smiling. "Is that so?"

"Hmm."

Wider. "Well, then. Let's start with the basics." Signals for the camera. Pause. Waiting. Ready. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

A smirk. "You were eighteen a year ago."

Wasn't. "So?" Confident.

A laugh. "Alright then…" Fiddles with lens. Zoom in. In. In. Out. "Smile, please."

Does.

"Now tell the camera your name."

"The camera already knows my name." Smirk.

Taken aback. Chuckles. "You've changed, haven't you?" Shaking head. "You were a timid little fucker that first time. It _was_ your first time, right?"

Shrugs.

"And how many times will it be now? Ten? Twenty? Thirty?"

"Enough."

Raises eyebrows. "Then you must be stretched pretty wide. You sure you're gonna give my boy a good time?"

Shrugs. Again. "Is your boy gonna give _me_ a good time?"

Chuckles. "Confident are we?"

Smiles. Is.

Smiles back. "Sit on the bed please?"

Does.

"Now lift up your shirt—yes, just like that. Rub it a bit—Oh. Of course you already knew that." Chuckles. Pauses. "No. You don't have to take your shirt off yet. Wait until he comes."

Shrugs. Confident.

"Now spread your legs. Yeah, like that—_wow_. That's perfect."

Smiling. Confident,

"Sexy."

Smiling. Confident. Always.

"Alright. That's it for the intro. Bring Naruto in. Lay on the bed, please?" Polite.

Cameras. On him.

Pause. Waiting. Mumbled conversation. Flirting. Still confident.

Door opens. Blonde walks in. First thing he sees is the redhead on the bed. Smirks.

Confidence. Falters. Gaara. Remembers. The pain.

"I'd recognize that candy-ass hair anywhere." Vicious.

"Naruto, are you drunk?" The director.

Chuckling. "I fucking _wish_." Sober. "You ran out of everything." Laughter. Mocking. "Can you remind your daughter that she's _married_? Tell her to keep her hands off of me."

Sighing. "Naruto…" Shakes head. Wonders if hiring his god-son was a mistake. "Just get in front of the camera."

"First tell me why I've got to fuck this transvestite again." Laughter. Scathing.

Director looks at redhead. Apologetic? "He's always like this." Shrugging shoulders.

Gaara. Fine. Still confident.

"Alright, let's get a move on." The director. "Naruto get on the bed, we're using time and money here."

Taking off shirt. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, keep your pants on." Lays on the bed besides Gaara. "Except you. Pants off."

"Not _yet_, Naruto." Director. Annoyed. "All right – you guys know what to do right?" Looks at Gaara.

Gaara knows.

It begins.

"Getting fuckin' sick of this shit." The blonde mumbling.

"Naruto – san the mic can hear you –"

"No." Director. Interrupts. "It's good. Just like that, Naruto. Take over. Rolling…speed – action!"

Gaara. Hesitates. The blonde has set the mood. It is anger. It is haste.

He keeps up. Kisses in between. Hands in between. Grunts in between.

Moan here. Pause.

Then count to ten.

And moan again.

Haste. Buttons. Pants. Nude. Moan.

Then Count to ten.

And Moan again.

The hands are rougher than he remembers. Roughest he has ever held.

Those hands. They toss him around.

The blonde. Grunting. "I've missed this…"

Familiar. Flash. _I've missed you so much._

Only. This time is different. Gaara is confident.

He is confident.

"It hasn't been that long." Redhead. Teases.

Tan hands on red hair. Tan hands that pull. Not camera pull, but real pull, hair tearing off scalp pull. Unappreciated.

Gaara. Manages to turn scream into moan. Barely.

Laughter. The blonde. "Show me how much you've missed me." Blonde. Holds his own length in his hand. Spreads tan legs. Leans. Back.

Gaara is on him before he can sit on the bed. He knows. He remembers. He has mastered. He is confident. He does it confidently.

Moan. Movement. Confident. Lips Suck. Sucking.

Pull. Rub. Look into his eyes, look into those blue, blue eyes –

"Haah, fuck – you been practicin'…on someone else while I was gone?"

No line needed. Only sounds. Look into his eyes. Make the sounds.

Wet. Lips. Suck. Sucking. Pull. Pulling. The side. The base. The base of the base. Pull.

"Hooo-_shit." _The blonde_. _Hiss. Surprised. Might cum. Too early. Doesn't.

Control regained. Anger, in it's place.

Movement is sudden. Gaara's mouth is empty. He looks up.

A tower of tan. Of brawn.

The redhead is pushed backwards. Haste. His legs. Spread. Rough, always rough.

"Why so rough?" The redhead. Panting. Smirking. Nervous.

Lips smashing. Way of answer. The settling. The adjusting.

Naruto is between him. Then he is in him. He is in.

Gaara pulls away. Lips red. Tongue bleeding.

He remembers. He remembers this size. This shape. This length.

Did he bleed? That first time?

Yes.

Did they care? That first time?

No.

_The money'll be in your bank by Monday. Now if you could get the fuck out –_

"Not so tight anymore, huh." The blonde. Pants into his face.

Gaara's foot is near his own head. He is flexible. Redhead raises to kiss the man inside of him.

Kiss for the camera, act for the camera. Spread your legs. Yeah, like that, like that.

There was stillness. But now there is movement.

Savage.

It is savage.

Gaara doesn't remember. This savagery.

His head bangs against the headboard. Once. Twice.

Remember the moans. "Nngghh, a-ah—" It is difficult. There is more pain than pleasure.

"You like that?" Naruto. Excited. Hard. Triumphant. Owning. Eyes closed. Bliss.

"Yea, I like that." Gaara. Cringing, Cringing, Cringe - can't cringe at the pain, remember the pain is pleasure, the pleasure is money – _moan_.

"Mmmm, yea, just like that—"

"Just like what?" Evil.

"Like that, like that, just like—"

A pause. Gaara's mouth opens into a silent scream. He cannot mask this one with a moan. Tan fingers dig into the conjecture of thigh and leg. Is there blood? No one checks.

"Are you ever gonna leave me again?" The blonde. Still savage. Prodding. Moving. Savage. _Savage_.

Gaara flings his arms. He has to find. Something to hold onto. He finds the headboard. He braces himself—

And then he is spun around.

Length slips out. And then it is in again. A hand on his back. Pressing down.

"Face down, ass up, that's the way I like it, remember?" The blonde. Growling. Hands on thin hips. Crushing. Crushing.

"Uh huh—" Gaara. Panting. A lame comeback. He is off his game.

His confidence—

No.

It's still there.

His confidence moves him. Rotating his hips. Clenching his insides. He knows. He knows. He is confident.

Moan here. Moan there.

Then count to ten.

And moan again.

"Oh, you fuck me so _good_—" Said at the perfect time. At the perfect moment. He is confident. He knows. What he's doing.

Rotate hips. Lick your lips. Stroke your dick. He knows, he knows.

"Haaaaa fuuuck—" Naruto. Is surprised. Can't contain himself. Arousal. Brings laughter. "Haaha- holy _shit_!" Another growl. A tugging. Leaning over. To bite.

Gaara. Moves with the blonde. Push. Pull. Rotate. Reciprocate. Appreciate – tion feigned.

The motions become slow. The blonde. Wants to save himself. Wants to save the moment. Give them a show. Give the camera a show.

"You feel so good…" Whispered. Harsh. Still tugging. But not crushing. Not anymore.

Gaara. Has his eyes closed. Is on autopilot. Knows the motions. The slowing. The prolonging. Complies. Savors. The slowness. The hands that touch. Rub. Love feigned. Gentle feigned. But appreciated.

Lines.

"I missed you so much." Breathed.

Lines.

"I missed you too." Moaned.

Lines.

"Never leave me." Sighed.

Lines.

"I'll never leave you." Sobbed.

Slowness. Shattered. Speed. Rebuilt.

Moans. _Real_. Sobs. _Real_. Pleasure. _Real_.

Hands on bruised hips. "You like that?"

Yes. "Yes."

Hands on bruised hips. "You fuckin' like that?"

Yes. "Yes – _ugnn_—"

Blonde. "_Aaaaahh fuck yeaaa_—" Signature release.

Gaara stiffens. His eyes go wide. He convulses. And then—

He is filled.

And then—

He is emptied.

Cum.

Everywhere.

Gaara is limp. The blonde is in his face. Kisses. Everywhere. Again. Tenderness.

And then—

Silence. "That's a wrap everybody!" Satisfied. Impressed.

The blonde stands up from the bed. He stares at the body before him. "What was your name again?"

Gaara doesn't look at him. "Gaara."

"Gaara, huh." There is silence.

Redhead looks to the side, and up to face the blonde. Gaara still lies on his stomach. Is gathering. His bearings.

"We should do this again." Inviting.

"Do what again." Flat.

Light laugh. "This. Only without the cameras."

Gaara. Thinks about it. He remembers the first time. The loss. His virginity. The pain. The blonde. His anger. His selfishness.

"No."

Naruto. Pauses. Is surprised. Not used to rejection. Then—

Smirks. Bearings gathered. Blonde. "Your loss, you fuckin' faggot."

Blonde leaves. Is cursing. Grabs a bottle of alcohol on his way. Is out the door.

The director is moving. Everyone is moving. Packing things up. The camera moves. Closes up on Gaara.

Gaara lays still. Limp. Spent. Satisfied.

Confident?

Confident.

* * *

**A.N: Happy Birthday Gaara! **A break from my more important stories. I'm thinking of making this a one chapter mini-series or something, I dunno. I'm glad Gaara has the upper hand this time. **LFFB** will be updated by the end of next week, so stay tuned. :)

Tschüss


End file.
